Talk:Live House!
I'd really love to know which name belongs to which band, but I'd settle for a shot of each band at this point. So far I think I've only spotted one, other than the punk band that gives Yui advice, which still leaves one band unaccounted for. Anyone have any additional info? I assume the person between Maki and Aya is either a stagehand or a lone band member (which might explain the bandana). Dap00 03:29, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :another dead topic? xD well, I also wanted to know about the two remaining bands. They are named "Bang Bang Chicken of Death" and "Namaha Ge". Judging from the name, the first fits perfectly to the punk girls. It is now clear who "Black Frill" is, so my question is, who is "Namaha Ge"? could it be these here? Norleon (talk) 00:16, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Here's a screencap with subs from the episode: this is a set list I assume the punk band is Death Bang Bang Chickens, Black Frill is the goth loli girlband, Love Crisis is Love Crisis, HTT is HTT, and the remaining, more cutesy looking band is Cheeky Chicks. :yes, I also think that's how it is. But can we really say that? I mean, it's just an assumption of us (although it sounds right to me). Norleon (talk) 14:09, January 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, if those are the names on that picture right there it is safe to assume. As for which band is which, we might just have to add the picture of the whole group of bands and state that that certain band is in there somewhere. Deathmanstratos (talk) 14:23, January 23, 2013 (UTC) but there is no scene where all bands are seen in one image...Norleon (talk) 14:34, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :What about that one you labeled? You could look through the episode again, or we might just have to guess or leave them without pages. Deathmanstratos (talk) 14:43, January 23, 2013 (UTC) ::I looked through the episode, but there are no clues given. I knew who Black Frill are since they appeared in the movie. And I think we should create pages for the two bands since everything should be named on this wiki even if it seems insignificant. That's what a wiki is all about, right? ;)Norleon (talk) 16:33, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Add the picture listing the band names and I'll add the Japanese/Romanji later. In the page say "(Insert band name) Was a band that is mentioned in the episode Live House!" and anything else you think is necessary. Deathmanstratos (talk) 16:42, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Done so far. The names might be wrong, I used the names my translation of the episde gave me. I could also imagine to add a trivia section like: "judging from the name, "Bang Bang Chicken of Death" might belong to these band members...", highlighted with an image of the three punk girls. Same would go for Namaha ge.Norleon (talk) 17:10, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Could somebody please look for the japanese names of them? and what about the trivia section now? Is everybody okay with it?Norleon (talk) 13:04, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, it has been some time since i tried Japanese so, i'll just type the literal transliteraltion of the words. *Desu BanBanJii (It looks like a short form of "Bang Bang Chicken but i'm not sure if it's actually supposed to says chicken). *HoKago Tii Taimu. *Namaha Ge (I have some doubts about that being a "ha" but maybe it's supposed to look like hand-written) *Burakku Furiru *Raba Curaishisu :Most of them look fine. My only doubt is Bang Bang Chicken.